


Forever

by yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian



Category: Stephen Tries, Video Blogging RPF, WillNE, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian/pseuds/yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian
Summary: Will's liked Stephen forever but there's always been something holding him back





	Forever

Will loves Stephen. Every fucking thing about him just sends Will mad. They’ve just finished filming a video together and there’s just something about him, right now. Will can’t tell what it is but whatever it is is setting him wilder than ever before. It’s everything about him, they’re having a chat and Will can barely even tell what they’re talking about because he’s there. His best mate. Stephen fucking Tries is right there in front of him and all he wants to do is fucking kiss him and shag in and just be with him. Together.

 

Will doesn’t know how much longer he can take being around Stephen. He doesn’t think he can trust himself. He takes a long swig of his beer, anything to try to numb himself from his feelings towards the man barely inches away. Will could reach out and fucking touch him if he wanted. He wouldn’t. He really did want to. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t anyway, Stephen, no matter how fucking dim and oblivious the boy acts 99% of the time, Will knows that he’d realise. He drinks more. And more.

 

 And suddenly he doesn’t know what he’s doing but his mouth is disconnecting himself from his brain and even though he’s trying to shut up and he’s really fucking trying because he knows what’s about to happen and it can’t. He can’t ruin everything.

 

“Stephen mate there’s something I’ve gotta say to you and I don’t care if you don’t like it but it I’ve felt like this for so long and just please don’t fucking say anything until I’m done, okay?” Will rushes, probably slurring his words but he doesn’t care about how he sounds, all he cares about is trying to shut himself up because evidently his heart’s taken control of his mouth and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

 

Stephen nods, looking a mixture of confused and scared. Will can’t even meet his friend’s eye so just stares at the floor, knowing full well what’s going to happen now. Rejection. Heartbreak. The end of a friendship.

 

“Right Stephen I’ve liked you for fuckin ages and you know what I think I might be slightly in love with you, not that it matters because I know you don’t feel the same but I just needed to tell you because I’m so fucking sick of hiding it and you deserve to know,” Will says quickly, not pausing for breath throughout all of this.

 

“Fuckin hell mate,” Stephen breathes, nearly speechless at his friend’s outburst.

 

Mate. Fucking mate. That word. That word that’s twisting in Will like a knife because that word just reaffirms what Will has been thinking all this time. He’s never gonna get the guy he wants. He always used to think he’d accepted this, but the fact that it’s now been confirmed, now that Will has no hope, he just stays silent, hoping to find the right words. Fuck. Not even the right words at this point, just any words. Something to fill the awkward silence that was developing between them.

“Fuck it,” Will hears, before noticing the figure of Stephen bridging the gap between them.

 

 And that’s when it happens. Stephen presses his lips against Will’s and he’s not sure he’s ever felt so many emotions all at once. Because it’s Stephen. Because he’s wanted it for so fucking long and now he’s here. Stephen’s with him and kissing him and it’s sweet. It’s everything Will imagined from a first kiss with Stephen. Stephen pulls away, leaving Will desperate for more.

 

 Will pulls Stephen onto his lap and their lips collide once more. Now this is what Will had only previously dared to imagine in his wildest dreams. Stephen’s on top of him, his hands are in Stephen’s hair and he wants them to be everywhere. He wants to explore every part of him, find out everything. But he also wants to stay in this moment forever. Doesn’t want to have to be away from Stephen ever again. Just wants to stay as they are now. Perfectly together. Fitting together without complications, without pressures, nothing holding them back.

 

Just Will and Stephen.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is shit i've been trying out a new writing style (and also i wanted to get out of revising so i mean it didn't have me full attention)


End file.
